You're Not Alone
by Sara Tober
Summary: This is a story about five different stories that eventually combine into one story in later chapters. Anyways, the stories are about five girls who think they're alone, but later find out that they're not when they meet five guys of their dreams.
1. Pt 1: Zoey:

**You're Not Alone.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pt. 1: Zoey:<span> **

Zoey was in her room. Sorry, new room, in a new house, in a new city.

You see, Zoey's father had gotten a new job and girlfriend, who Zoey wasn't too fond of.

Zoey's mother had died about a year and a half ago.

Anyways, Zoey's not really taking to the change; she didn't like the fact that she was leaving all her friends on going to a new school.

"Dad, why'd you have to get a new job so far away from home?" Zoey asked as the rest of her stuff came up.

"Because…sweetie…this job provides better money and I can be home more now." Her father replied living her last box into her room.

"But you could've gotten that same job back at home, I know you could." Zoey complained, then added before shutting the door, "We only moved here because of her."

"Now that's not true sweetie. This is a really good opportunity." Her father replied through the door.

"Whatever." Zoey muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear.

Half an hour later Zoey got her bed moved to the other side of the room under the window and her dresser to where her dad had placed her bed. In that time she also got her clothes put away and bed completely made.

After that she started to get all her other stuff and got most of it in place before the pizza with breadsticks and cheese sauce arrived, along with her soda.

After she ate she went to bed to get ready for a long day tomorrow with school and everything.

* * *

><p>There you go,<p>

I know its short, but the first 5 or 10 chapters will be really short, sorry.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write soon, Sar-T.


	2. Pt 2: Corina:

**Pt. 2: Corina:**

* * *

><p>Corina was in her room sulking after a long day, well I should say long week.<p>

Corina's brother Sebastian was recently killed in a fatal car accident.

Since he died Corina's parents were never home and her nanny was really sick, so Corina was home alone.

It was about fifteen minutes later when there came a knock to Corina's door.

"Corina darling, are you in here?" A female's voice came from the hallway.

"Go away Molly." Corina replied to the person, who happened to be her cousin.

"But Corina…I just wanted to see how my dear cousin was doing." Molly replied in a snarky tone.

Corina and Molly really don't like each other all that much for personal reasons. In fact they hate each other.

Corina and Molly used to be best friends until Molly's parents got more money and they became more snobbish.

Corina's family on the other hand lost money so now she has to go to public school. Since she has to go to public school instead of private school like Molly, Corina is now just a commoner.

"Go away Molly, none of this is your damn business. He was my brother, not yours!" Corina yelled across her room and through the door.

"Fine. Whatever." Molly said leaving as Corina fell asleep awaiting for her first day of public school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update. I've had really bad writer's block &amp; Have had other issues, but I will try to get things up faster from now on.<p>

Update soon

Next chapter will be Bridget

Write soon Sar.T


	3. Pt 3: Bridget:

**Pt. 3: Bridget:**

* * *

><p>Bridget was walking down the street when all of the sudden three girls came running up behind her and shoved her down on the ground.<p>

"Hahaha! Bridget is a loser! Bridget is a loser!" They sang and kept singing the entire way down street as they skipped.

As Bridget stood up she wiped off her skirt and then picked up her books. She was going to cry, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of beating her.

Bridget is very shy and her family is poor. So since she was poor a lot of the other girls pick on her and push her down.

Ok so you remember Molly, Corina's cousin? She's the main person to torture Bridget. Another reason Molly and Corina don't get along is because Corina tries to be nice to Bridget.

Bridget is usually always sad, but right now she was really happy because she was transferring schools. The papers have already been signed and she starts tomorrow.

So Bridget continued to walk to her place. She was waiting for hopefully a great new start tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Update soon<p>

Next chapter will be Kiki

Write soon Sar.T


End file.
